


Standing Over Her Grave

by Kagamiinette



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamiinette/pseuds/Kagamiinette
Summary: A short one shot for the Kinnie Kingdom event
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Standing Over Her Grave

It had been about a week after the funeral. Everyone was getting back to normal, laughing and smiling like nothing had ever happened. It made Cole mad. It infuriated him. How could people just.. Go back to normal after something like this? Cole knew he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t go back to normal, it was too soon. He missed her so much..

Walking into the cemetery, Cole held a bouquet of roses: black, white and red, his mother’s favorite colors. He scanned the ground and found what he was looking for: her grave. 

God, Cole didn’t want to do this. He wanted to leave and get back in bed, to curl himself in his covers and cry. It doesn’t feel real. His world felt numb, his reality felt fake. Forcing himself to move, Cole stood in front of her grave. Lilly Brookestone was e graves on the face of the slab of stone. Cole’s eyes watered as he stood there, his grip on the roses tightening. He closed his eyes and took in a deep shaky breath, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

“Hey mom..” He said, opening his eyes and gently placing the roses next to the grave. He gently wiped his eyes and blinked. “I miss you so much.. Why did you have to leave so soon?” he asked, his floodgates opening and tears spilling down his cheeks, falling to his knees. “Dad acts like you never left—and now he wants me to leave. Mom, he- he doesn’t care!” Cole sobbed, not realizing how much pent up anger and sadness he had. 

It felt good to finally cry, to let everything out, but Cole felt bad for doing it in front of his mother’s grave, yet he felt like she would be the only person who would listen. “I-I know you both wanted me to go to Marty Openhyper school of performing arts, but I can’t! I can’t do it! I feel like I’m lost, like I’m somewhere I’m not supposed to be. I feel so lost without you, mom..” Cole choked out, wiping his eyes and sniffling even though more tears rolled down his cheeks. “I miss you so much.. I need you back, Mom..” Cole whispered and sniffled, finally stopping his tears and got up, a frown on his face. “Please don’t forget us, where ever you are.” He said, sniffling once more. “Both dad and I miss you so much..” 

After a while, Cole finally left. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he had finally accepted his mother’s death and accepted the fact she was gone. A part of him will always wish his mom was with him, but he was at peace.


End file.
